


Gym Distraction

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Umi get your head in the game. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Gym Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to another piece in the Nico-NASTYH universe. The acronym is Nico-Nico Arrow Straight to your Heart; I'm too lazy to write out the whole thing and I actually like this pairing. There will probably be more stories in this universe so be on the lookout for the acronym.
> 
> You can read this as a separate piece but you can read the first story to see how they got together.
> 
> I'll be shifting the setting to the US so don't be too alarmed.
> 
> With that said, let's go. 
> 
> "Talk" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

* * *

_Ding_

Umi paused writing her homework and looked down at her phone. She picked it up and saw that it was a message notification from Nico. Swiping the phone, it read:

[ Hey babe, is it alright for the kids to come over tomorrow? My mom will be working late. ]

Umi starts to text back, [ Sure, my father can look after them while we exercise. ]

[ Kewl, see you tomorrow. ]

[ Good night, Nico. ]

Umi rose out of the chair and walked out of her room, "Father...

. . . . . . . .

_The next day..._

_Thump Thump_

Umi circled left to throw a jab and cross at the punching bag. She raised her leg up andkicked her heel into the bag. Waiting for the bag to come back, she surged forward to hug the bag. After securing her clinch, she kneed the bag two times before pushing it. Umi stepped back to throw a roundhouse kick. Intentionally missing and landing close to the bag, Umi spins and swung a back-elbow at the bag. Before she continues her combo, Umi hears voices the next room over.

"Hey Mr. Sonoda, How are you doing?" It was Nico. "Thanks for looking after these rascals here." Another pause, "Oh, Umi is already working out? Also, can I use your restroom for a bit?" There was a long moment of silence before Umi hears footsteps coming closer to the room.

Umi grabs a water bottle to drink when the door opens. Umi spits the water out when she saw what Nico was wearing. "Nico what the hell is that?"

Nico looks down, "What? It's just yoga pants."

"But, why pink? I hope you didn't war that on the way here."

"Pink is my favorite color and I was wearing pants over this."

Umi takes a swig or her water to cover her blush before asking, "What made you decide to wear those pants?"

"Well, a week ago I was out shopping for new workout-specific clothes since I didn't have any to begin with. I saw this and thought I might as well try it out." Nico starts to hop up and down. "And it's great 'cuz it feels nice and it breathes really well."

Umi's head bobbed in sync with Nico's hopping, but she shook her head to clear away those shameless thoughts. "A-Anyway, go warm-up and I'll be with you after."

"'Kay." Nico proceeds to warm up... in front of Umi.

The way the fabric hugs those legs and ass made Umi bite her bottom lips. She shakes her head and goes back to the punching bag. _'That's your girlfriend; stop thinking shameless things.' _Raising her hands, Umi prepares the next combo.

_'Jab, straight, hook, uppercut, booty, kick, knee, palm, butts.'_ Umi placed both of her hands on the bag and looked down. _'God damn it!'_ Umi can't get the image of Nico's tight ass out of her mind. 'Focus.' Umi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She gets into her fighting stance again. She shifts forward and drove her heel through the bag, making it fly.

"Whoops."

Umi swivels her head to see the problem and her jaws dropped; Nico was bending down showing her ass in all its glory. The bag came back and crashed into Umi, forcing her to slam onto the ground. "Ah!"

Nico ran over to Umi and checked her over. "Holy shit, you okay Umi?"

"Uhhhh." Umi groaned. "I'm just winded."

"Jesus, you flew like twenty feet."

"You're exaggerating."

Nico smirk, "I guess the great Umi can get distracted."

_'And whose fault is that?!'_ "It was just a momentary lapse."

Nico stuck her hand out, which Umi gratefully took and pulled herself up. "C'mon, spot me when I do squats."

Umi gulped, _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Umi, you poor yet lucky soul. Nico should be charged for possession of two deadly weapons. All hail Yoga-pants!
> 
> Joking aside, I wanted to try out action scenes and see how I did. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated 
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
